Rise of the Order of the Claw (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Rise of the Order of the Claw. One day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are starting a new day in Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle: Well, This is it, Girls. It's time we make the best of CHS as usual. Sunset Shimmer: I couldn't agree more, Twilight. Rainbow Dash: After all we've been though together, It was worth it. Spike: You said it, Rainbow Dash. Then, They've noticed Charlie Brown in his casual outfit. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Charlie Brown. Why are you dressed up for? Charlie Brown: Well, Twilight. I'm going on my first date with Emma. Pinkie Pie: By date you mean that as a baby step date, Or just a highway date? Charlie Brown: Just a baby step date, Pinkie Pie. As for Fifi, She arrived with Snoopy on his flying doghouse and begin their own date. At Fluttershy's home, Fluttershy was spending her day when she was visited by her parents and younger brother, Zephyr Breeze who was now a new student to Master Phant. Fluttershy: Mom, Dad, I really appreciate that you two along with Zephyr Breeze would come and visit. Mrs. Shy: We're just glad you've invited us, Fluttershy. Mr. Shy: It was a very special occasion, Especially with your brother learning Pai Zhuq from Master Phant. Zephyr Breeze: Right you are, Pop. I'm just glad to enjoy my best moments of learning to fight since my best hairstyle making career. Master Phant: So, Fluttersy. I take it you trust your parents and your brother with your Power Ranger secrets? Fluttershy: I do trust them, Master Phant. Because they'd promised not to tell anyone. Mrs. Shy: It's true, Master Phant. Her secret was perfectly safe and we'd kept our promise ever since. Master Phant: Well, That's wonderful to hear, Mrs. Shy. And if I hadn't chose Zephyr Breeze as my student, I would've never find my opportunity to join you. Zephyr Breeze: And it's a good thing too, Master Phant. (sighed) I just wish I could be a Power Ranger just like my big sister. Master Phant: You're exactly right, Zephyr Breeze. I see a young Elephant Master inside of you somewhere, I know someday soon you'll find your opportunity. Zephyr Breeze: (smiled) Thank you, Master Phant. Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Sunburst was having complaints with Principal Cinch on account of her unfair rules. Sunburst: But, Cinch. What you're doing in the academy is madness, The students were miserably treated unfairly. Principal Cinch: As long as I'm headmistress in the academy, Sunburst, There is no fair. Sunburst: At least this school was better off without Twilight Sparkle or Sunset Shimmer because of you as a bad influence! Now, If you'll excuse me, I've got a few business to attend to. Just as he came outside, He bumped right into Starlight Glimmer who was just visiting. Sunburst: Oops, I beg your pardon. Starlight Glimmer: It's okay, I my fault too. I... (realized Sunburst) Sunburst? Is it really you? Sunburst: Starlight! It's you! (hugged her) I missed you so much! Starlight Glimmer: I missed you too, Sunburst! Just then, Master Swoop came out of nowhere. Master Swoop: Greetings. Starlight Glimmer: (bows) Afternoon, Master Swoop. Sunburst: (surprised) Master Swoop, (bows) We didn't expect seeing you here. Master Swoop: It's good to see you again, Sunburst. Starlight Glimmer: Wait a minute, You two know each other? Master Swoop: Know each other? He was my best student since RJ and Theo. I've taught him the Bat Technique when he was focused on reading the scrolls before developing the skills. I can see the Spirit of the Bat within him. Starlight Glimmer: But how can you see when you're blind? Sunburst: Because his Bat Spirit is the Eye in the Sky, He sees with it's sonic disturbence. Master Swoop: And your Bat Spirit will do the same for you, Sunburst. Sunburst: You were a great teacher, Master Swoop. (bows) You've taught me very well. Meanwhile at the seaside of Amber Beach, Flash Sentry was learning the Shark Technique from Master Finn and Casey Rhodes. Master Finn: As for today, You've been learning the Shark Technique. Casey Rhodes: Okay, Flash, Let's see what you got. Are you ready? Flash Sentry: Yes, I'm ready when you and Master Finn are, Casey. As for Twilight, She was playing with her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Flurry Heart. Are you having fun playing with Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (cheering and clapping with Nadira holding her) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) I thought so. (kissed her in the cheek) Master Finn: Twilight, You had to take Flurry Heart with you. Didn't you? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Master Finn. My brother, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance had a lot of work to do at Crystal Prep Academy. And besides, I'm getting help from Nadira as I train. Master Finn: And yet you're alright with that, RJ? Robert James (RJ): It's okay, Dad. I don't mind. After all, She did chose Jarrod and Camille as her godparents. Master Finn: I noticed. Nadira: I'll bet you did, Master Finn. Meanwhile at the far distance of the city in the woods, An evil princess named Leia came along with Mondo the magician, Minus the wizard and Pandora the witch. Leia: Mondo, Minus, Pandora, The time has come for our revenge. Mondo the magician: We're ready at your command, Leia. Pandora the witch: What is our plan? Minus the wizard: I can hardly wait for the destruction to the earth. Leia: It's time we begin to revive Master Org and Dai Shi. Pandora the witch: It shall be done, Leia. Soon, They've restored Master Org and gave Dai Shi a new body of his own. Leia: Welcome back, Master Org and Dai Shi. Master Org: You have our thanks for our return, Leia. Dai Shi: And now we will gain our revenge. Mondo the magician: Yes, Dai Shi. We forever serve our loyalty to you and Master Org. Master Org: The time has come to create our biggest pollution throughout the earth. Dai Shi: Yes, And then we will erase all of humanity permanently! (laughs evilly along with Master Org) At town not too far from Canterlot High, Diamond Tiara was nervous getting caught by her mother, Spoiled Rich when she was about to head for school. Spoiled Rich: Diamond Tiara, What is wrong with you lately, And where do you think you're going? Diamond Tiara: Mother, I was just on my way to Canterlot High. Spoiled Rich: Fair enough. But before you leave, Let me remind you of the importance. As a Rich person, You must always think of your social standing. That starts here in this town and reaches all over the world. Don't ever forget that, Diamond Tiara. Ever! (shuts the door) Silver Spoon felt very sorry for Diamond Tiara being abused by her mother. Silver Spoon: I'm sorry about your mother. Diamond Tiara: Let's just keep this to ourselves. Meanwhile in the Bahamas, Ransik was enjoying his cruise. Ransik: (sighed as he enjoys his cold drink) This is a nice day of cruising. Just then, Master Mao appeared in spirit. Master Mao: Ransik, We need to talk. Ransik: Master Mao, Why're you here? Master Mao: Leia is on the move, And so are Mondo the magician, Minus the wizard and Pandora the witch. They have resurrected Dai Shi and Master Org. Ransik: What!? It can't be, How is that possible!? Master Mao: None of us know yet, But they will stop at nothing until all of humanity is wiped and the entire earth is polluted. That's why we need your help, Ransik. You must warn your rangers. Just as Master Mao disappeared into thin air, Ransik teleported himself from his cruise to find his comrades and his Rangers. At Twilight's house, Twilight was spending her time playing with Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry Heart, Are you having fun? Hmm? Are you having fun? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Just then, Master Rilla appears in spirit along with Master Lope and Master Guin. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin. I didn't expect you three. Master Rilla: Twilight, I have come to warn you that the evil Princess, Leia, And her followers, Mondo the magician, Minus the wizard and Pandora the witch has revived Master Org and Dai Shi. Master Lope: I have already informed Sunset Shimmer. Master Guin: I too warned Starlight Glimmer and the rest of your friends. Twilight Sparkle: I take it that you need me. Master Rilla: Yes, Twilight. And when the time comes. The nine of you must prepare for your Pai Zhuq Master Test. Master Lope: You're to be tested by your animal technique to see if you passed. Master Guin: Go and see your mentor, Ransik, He will be waiting for you at the Animarium. And as the three masters disappeared, Twilight packed everything for her trip and packed a few things for Flurry Heart in the diaper bag. Twilight Sparkle: Ready to go, Flurry Heart? Flurry Heart: (cooing as she smiles at her aunt) Then, She left a note for Dean Cadance and Shining Armor on her front door as she met with her friends. Spike: Twilight, Have you heard form the Pai Zhuq Masters? Twilight Sparkle: (while carrying Flurry Heart on a baby carrier) Yes. Let's pack our bags, Girls. We're going to the Animarium. Soon, Twilight and her friends went to the Animarium to see Ransik. When they arrived at the Animarium, They met with some friends along with Ransik and his company. Ransik: Twilight! Perfect timing! Twilight Sparkle: We came to the Animarium as soon as we could, Ransik. Spike: It's a good thing the resurrected Pai Zhuq Masters warned us. Pinkie Pie: And we don't know who Liea, Mondo, Minus or Pandora are, But they do sound like bad news. Rarity: I agree, Pinkie. Flurry Heart: (embraces at Princess Shayla coming out of the sacred waters) Princess Shayla: Hello, Twilight. I'm glad you and your friends would come. And some of your friends are here too. Twilight Sparkle: Who, Princess Shayla? Then, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry came along with Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn and Flit. Zephyr Breee: Hey, Gals. Pleasant day visiting the Animarium. Wouldn't you say? Fluttershy: It sure is, Zephyr. Twilight Sparkle: But why are you all here along with Sunburst, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Master Finn: It's alright, Twilight. They already know and gave their word to keep the Animarium a secret along with the Power Rangers identities. Starlight Glimmer: And look, It's the Wild Force, Jungle Fury and Wild Prime Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa, Merrick. Great to see you guys again. Cole Evans: Hey, Twilight. Taylor Earhardt: Hi, Good to see you too. Max Cooper: Great to see you girls again. Danny Delgado: You too, Spike. Alyssa Enrilé: I'm glad to see you all again. Merrick Baliton: Always like the good old days. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Casey, Theo, Lily, Justin, RJ, Dominic, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger. How'd you all been? Casey Rhodes: Great to see you, Sunset. Theo Martin: We're glad you and your friends could make it. Lily Chilman: It sure has been sometime. Justin Stewart: Thanks for coming in such short notice. Robert James (RJ): Ransik told us we can meet here. Dominic Hargan: And it's great to see you girls and Spike again. Jarrod: Glad you all could come. Camille: Always a proud day so see our old pupils. Whiger: I couldn't agree more, Camille. Starlight Glimmer: And Kai Benson, Michelle Hara, Todd Wright, Alice Fanning, Alan Bardley and Kelvin Anderson. We've met you guys during our last battle with Nightmare Moon, It's been a while. Kai Benson: Well yes, We saw you in the final battle last time and we meet you again. Michelle Hara: It was quite a battle. Todd Wright: But at last it's great to see you girls including Spike. Alice Fanning: We've heard how you guys worked together with the Wild Force Rangers. Alan Bardley: Yeah, And how you've learned Pai Zhuq with the Jungle Fury Rangers. Kelvin Anderson: It's great to see you all again. Spike: Same here, Kelvin. Princess Shayla: (notice Flurry Heart with Twilight on the baby carrier) And this must be Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: That's right, Princess Shayla. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Shayla: She is so adorable, Twilight. May I? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. Princess Shayla: (picks up Flurry Heart) Hello, Flurry Heart. I'm Princess Shayla. Flurry Heart: (fussing over her aunt) Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Flurry Heart. Auntie Twilight's here. I'm just unpacking my things. So, Twilight and her friends unpack their things to settle in. Soon, They all discussed about Leia, Minus, Mondo and Pandora's plan with Master Org and Dai Shi working together and figure out the situation. Ransik: Princess Shayla, Leia and the three dark magicians are here and they got Master Org and Dai Shi resurrected and revived to help them with their revenge. Princess Shayla: That is terrible news! How can we stop them now that they're back? Master Phant: This will leave that to us and the Rangers. Even I've taught Zephyr Breeze the Elephant Technique. Master Swoop: Sunburst was well focused on the Bat Technique when I've first taught him. Master Finn: And Flash Sentry learned to use his Shark Spirit wisely when Casey and I'd taught him the technique. Later, Twilight was spending her time with Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Are you having fun, Flurry Heart? Hmm? Are you having fun? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (sniffs) Oh, Smells like you got a messy diaper. Time to change you. Jarrod: (got the changing pad on the empty table) I got the changing pad ready for you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Jarrod. (as she lays Flurry Heart down) Flurry Heart: (starting to fuss) Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Flurry Heart. Camille: I've got everything from the diaper bag ready for you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Camille. (to Jarrod) Jarrod, See if you get Flurry Heart's attention while I change her. Jarrod: Sure thing, Twilight. (brought out a stuffed lion for Flurry Heart) Hey, Flurry Heart. You want this lion? You want this lion? Flurry Heart: (starting to play with the stuffed lion) Soon, Twilight changed her diaper as Camille passed over the baby wipes, ointment and powder. Just as Twilight puts a fresh diaper on her baby niece, She puts the dirty diaper in a plastic bag and threw it in the trash can and use some hand gel. Twilight Sparkle: There you go, Flurry Heart. (picks her up) You're all clean and ready to go out for a walk. (kisses her cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing as she smiles at her aunt) Soon, Twilight took Flurry Heart around Animarium showing her the Wild Zords. Twilight Sparkle: Everybody, I hope you don't mind if I show Flurry Heart the Wild Zords. Cole Evans: Sounds good to me. Alyssa Enrilé: She's so cute. Flurry Heart: (cooing in the baby carrier) Soon, Twilight showed Flurry Heart all the Wild Zords including the Red Lion, Yellow Eagle, Blue Shark, Black Bison, White Tiger and Wolf. After seeing all the Wild Zords, The Deer Zord was the last one. Merrick Baliton: You're just in time, Twilight. Princess Shayla: I was just about to sing to the Deer Zord as Merrick plays his flute. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm sure Flurry Heart would love to see that. (to Flurry Heart) Would you, Flurry Heart? Flurry Heart: (embraces the Deer Zord) Princess Shayla: (chuckles) Alright then. Soon, Princess Shayla begins to sing to the Deer Zord as Merrick plays his flute to entertain Flurry Heart. Princess Shayla: Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, I can't wait to greet you with my song. You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet, You are nature full of grace and majesty. From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth, From your tress the birds nest and play. From your oceans the fish school and travel the world, Oh, nature, please don't ever go away. Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, I can't wait to greet you with my song. You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet, Nature you are grace and majesty. After the song, Flurry Heart embraced the song very well. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Did you like the song, Flurry Heart? Max Cooper: Guess her smiles means it's a yes. And everyone laughed embracing Flurry Heart. Meanwhile at the center of the Animarium, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed noticed how desperate Diamond Tiara and Siver Spoon are and wanted to help. Apple Bloom: So, Diamond Tiara, What's gotten into you earlier? Sweetie Belle: Yeah, Are you okay? Diamond Tiara: I'm fine, It's nothing. Scootaloo: It dosen't sound like nothing. Babs Seed: Talking always help when you're in trouble. Silver Spoon: Diamond Tiara had a lot of mother issues. Diamond Tiara: Silver Spoon, Stop trying to help! Silver Spoon: Gee, You don't have to be so mean. Diamond Tiara: Well, I told you we have to keep it to ourselves! Jindrax: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Take it easy, DT. Toxica: Honestly, Diamond Tiara, You're starting to act like your own mother. Have you even looked through the mirror lately? Diamond Tiara: (realizing) You're right, Toxica. I am acting like my mother. (to Silver Spoon) I'm sorry, Silver Spoon. I didn't know what came over me. Silver Spoon: It's okay, I forgive you. (to Apple Bloom and the others) Her mother is very serious and always take a distrust to you girls, That's why she was a bit nervous. Toxica: Well, If I were you, I'd stand up for myself. Diamond Tiara: I don't know how. Jindrax: Well, That's okay, Girls. Spoiled Rich just doesn't understand why you're important to Diamond Tiara. Robert James (RJ): You do have a good point, Jindrax. (to Diamond Tiara) The thing is, Diamond Tiara. You need to stand up for your friends and yourself. Because you're not like your mother, Are you? Diamond Tiara: No, I'm not like her at all. Robert James (RJ): Then, We'd suggest you start being yourself. Because you are who you are, And that is what makes you very special. Diamond Tiara: (feeling better) You're right, RJ. I am who I am. Now, Let's go exploring the Animarium! The girls: YEAH!! And they left to explore the Animarium. Toxica: Well, That went well. Soon, Ransik showed everyone the Prophecy Tablet of Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. Ransik: This is the Prophecy Tablet of Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw, Nadira and I have found it earlier ago. The only trouble is, We can't seem to make out on this inscriptions. Sunburst: Maybe I can help with that. Ransik: Alright then, Sunbust. Fire away. So, Sunburst started reading the prophecy on the tablet. Princess Shayla: What does the tablet say, Sunburst? Sunburst: It says, "Only one group of Warriors of Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw unites the other three groups as they use their Animal Spirits to defeat Dai Shi and Master Org to restore piece to the earth". Zephyr Breeze: Which group of what kind of warriors and animal spirits did the prophecy say? Sunburst: Well, Zephyr Breeze, There was one group with their animal spirits, the Hammerhead Shark, the Leopard, the Mammoth, the White Puma, the Flying Squirrel, the Ox, the Lion, the Otter and the Peacock. These animals spirits resembles The Harmony Force Rangers with their Animal Spirits combined with their Elements of Harmony. Master Phant: And what are the other three groups of warriors and their animals spirits? Sunburst: One is the group of six warriors with their animal spirits, the Lion, the Eagle, the Shark, the Bison, the White Tiger and the Wolf. These animal spirits resembles the Red Lion, the Yellow Eagle, the Blue Shark, the Black Bison, the White Tiger and Lunar Wolf who's Wild Zords belonged to the Wild Force Rangers. The other one is a group of twelve warriors with their animal spirits, the Tiger, the Jaguar and the Cheetah. The very first three who once destroyed Dai Shi before resurrected. And other animal spirits along side the first three are the Cougar, the Wolf, the Rhino, the Elephant, the Bat, the Shark, the Lion, the Chameleon and the White Tiger. These twelve animal spirits resembles the Jungle Fury Rangers with their animals spirits. And finally, The group of six warriors with their animal spirits, the Eagle, the Shark, the Lion, the White Tiger, the Elephant and one warrior with three animal spirits, the Crocodile, the Rhino and the Wolf. These three resembles the Black Beast Ranger. Which means, The six group resembles the Cubezords of the Wild Primes Rangers. Ransik: Of course, Twilight and her friends are the nine keys of bringing the Wild Force, Jungle Fury and Wild Prime Rngers together and stop Dai Shi and Master Org. Master Swoop: You're right, Ransik. That's exactly what the prophecy says on this tablet. Flash Sentry: But what about the Elephant, the Bat and the Shark of the twelve warriors? It can't possibly be you, Master Phant and Master Swoop. Can it, Master Finn? Master Finn: I'm afraid not, Flash. Because we've been fighting during the first and second beast war. Ransik: Unless... (realized) It's Zephyr Breeze's Elephant Spirit, Sunbrust's Bat Spirits and Flash Sentry's Shark Spirit! That's it! (laughs proudly at Sunburst) Sunburst, You are a genius! Sunburst: Well, I do get that a lot. Later that day, Twilight and her friends begin their Pai Zhuq Master Test to prove their worth as Masters. Master Phant: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Spike and Starlght Glimmer, The time has come for the nine of you to face your Pai Zhuq Masters to prove your worth as masters yourselves. Master Swoop: And we will begin the test with our Spirit Rangers to our own students. Master Finn: So the three of them as the new Shark, Bat and Elephant Rangers are Flash Sentry, Sunburst and Zephyr Breeze. But, Only if they've passed their test. Just as Ransik hits the gong, They begin their fight as Twilight starts facing Casey, With Applejack facing R.J., Fluttersy facing Lily, Pinkie Pie facing Justin, Rarity facing Theo, Rainbow Dash facing Dominic, Sunset facing Jarrod Lion to Lion, Spike facing Camille and Starlight facing Whiger. Soon, Flit begins to announce the fight as Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry starting facing the Spirit Rangers. Flit: Okay, This is where the Mane 9 face their Pai Zhuq Masters just as Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry started fighting the Elephant, Bat and Shark Spirit Rangers. This is quite a knock out! Toxica: Does he always keep jib jabbing about every fight? Nadira: Oh, Shut up and put up with him, Toxica. Even Camille got annoyed once. Jindrax: Yeah, And besides, I'm starting to like him already. Flit: Thanks for the complement, Jindrax. Now, Let's continue viewing the fight! At long last, The Mane 9 each use their animal spirits Casey and the others use theirs. As for Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry, They've used their technique at the Spirit Rangers. Then, They've used their Elephant, Bat and Shark Spirit to finish the fight. Zephyr Breeze: You've won a good battle. Sunburst: If any of us passed our test, We'd be worthy enough to be as one. Flash Sentry: And use our techniques and animal spirits for good. Then, They've bowed at the Spirit Rangers as they bowed back and vanished into thin air. Just as Ransik hits the gong, It's how the fight ends the Mane 9 bowed at Casey and the others. Casey Rhodes: Very good, Twilight. You and your friends have followed your own destiny and earned your master stripes. Soon, Nine glows were shown on the right arms of Twilight and her friends who earned their master stripes. Twilight Sparkle: We did it, We've got our stripes together! Pinkie Pie: We did it! We did it! We did it! Then, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry earned their master stripes as well. Zephyr Breeze: Would ya look at that, We've earned out stripes. Sunburst: As a sign of our Pai Zhuq Masterhood. Flash Sentry: But how? Master Finn: Because the three of you followed your own destiny and not ours. Master Swoop: And you're well focused on following your hearts. Master Phant: And for that, We have a little congratulations present for each of you. Master Finn: RJ, Would you care the do the honors? Robert James (RJ): Sure, Dad. Then, RJ bought out the Elephant, Bat and Shark Morphers. Master Phant: Zephyr Breeze, The Elephant Morpher is yours. Your wish of being the Power Ranger came true. Zephyr Breeze: Wow! This is so Cool! (tires on his new morpher) Thanks, Master Phant. I'll remember to use my Elephant Morpher wisely. Master Phant: I know you will, Because your Elephant Spirit will make your mind like a steeled trap. Master Swoop: Sunburst, The Bat Morpher belongs to you. Sunburst: (tries on his new morpher) I will guard it well with my life, Master Swoop. Master Swoop: And may your Bat Spirit watch over you. Master Finn: Remember, Flash. Even if you have the Spirit of the Shark. It's your destiny alone. Flash Sentry: I understand, Master Finn. (tires on his morpher) We'll use our Morphers wisely and keep our Power Ranger Identities a secret unless there are friends we can trust. Master Finn: Very good. Just then, The Sacred Water shows the sign of danger around CHS and CPA. Princess Shayla: There are Putrids and Rinshi attacking! Fluttershy: Our parents are in trouble! Zephyr Breeze: Oh no! Sunburst: And so are my friends at Crystal Prep, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap. Applejack: Apple Bloom! Babs Seed! Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Flash Sentry: The girls are in trouble! Twilight Sparkle: We'll have to split up. Fluttershy, You go with Zephyr Breeze, Taylor, Lily, Camille and Alan and help your parents. Fluttershy: You got it, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, You're with Sunburst, Danny, Merrick, RJ, Jarrod, Dominic, Todd and Kelvin to help the Shadowbolts. Starlight Glimmer: I'm on it, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: And that leaves the rest of us to help Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Princess Shayla: Be careful out there, Merrick. Merrick Baliton: Don't worry, Shayla. We will return soon. It's a promise. Master Phant: Be careful out there, Zephyr Breeze. And remember the Elephant Technique I've taught you. Zephyr Breeze: Hey, You're not the only elephant master anymore, Master Phant. I now remember every move. Sunburst: I can't let anything bad happen to my friends, I'll have to trust them with my secret. Master Swoop: Go, Sunbrust. Do what you must, And make sure your secret stays safe. Sunburst: Thank you, Master Swoop, For everything. Master Finn: Be careful, All of you. And good luck. Robert James (RJ): Thanks, Dad. Flash Sentry: Thank you, Master Finn. Zephyr Breeze: Let's go, Everyone. Fluttershy: Right behind you, Little brother. At the city, Grizzaka along with the Phantom Beast Generals, Scorch and Snapper and one of the Org Generals, Retinax sends their Putrids and Rinshi to surround Fluttershy and Zephyr Breeze's parents. Grizzaka: It looks like it' the end for those weak humans. Scorch: I couldn't agree more, Grizzaka. Snapper: Nore could I. Mrs. Shy: Oh dear! Mr. Shy: Please, Don't hurt us! Retinax: It's time to put an end to this. Zephyr Breeze: Not on my watch! Scorch: An bunch of humans to the rescue, How touching. Mrs. Shy: Zephyr Breeze, Please, Be careful. Zephyr Breeze: Don't worry, Mom, We got this. After you, Big sister! Fluttershy: Thanks, Zeph. It's Morphin' Time! (as the Rangers activated their morphers) Harmony, Full Power! (morphs into her ranger form) Taylor Earhardt: Wild Access! (morphs into her ranger form) Lily Chilman: Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! Lily morphs into her ranger form as Camille goes into her warrior mode. Alan Bardley: Wild Animal Spirit, Awaken! (morphs into his ranger form) Zephyr Breeze: Look's like it's my time to shine! (activates his Elephant Morpher) Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! Zephyr Breeze morphed into the Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger for the very first time. Mr. Shy: I don't believe it! Mrs. Shy: First Fluttershy, And now, Zephyr Breeze is a Power Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Grizzaka: Putrids, Rinshi, Attack! Zephyr Breeze: Let's do this! Fluttershy, Taylor, Lily, Zephyr, Camille and Alan fought off as many Putrids and Rinshi they can take down. Fluttershy: Taylor, Lily, Are you two ready!? Taylor and Lily: Ready! Fluttershy: Kindness Mammoth Mace! Taylor Earhardt: Golden Eagle Sword! Lily Chilman: Jungle Bo! Altogether: Yellow Animal Power Attack! They took down a lot of Rinshi and Putrids and weakening Scorch and Snapper. Snapper: That's impossible! Camille: Come on, Boys. Let's show Retinax and Grizzaka what we're made of! Zephyr Breeze: Right behind you, Camille! Ready, Alan? Alan Bardley: You bet, Zephyr! Zephyr Breeze: Jungle Mace! Camille: Chameleon Blade! Alan Bardley: Cube Blaster, Saber Mode! Altogether: Chameleon and Elephant Power Strike! They took down enough Putrids and Rinshi and weaken Grizzaka and Retinax. Zephyr Breeze: Here's your pachyderm parting gift! (summons his Elephant Spirit) Spirit of the the Elephant! Grizzaka: They're too strong! Retinax: Retreat! They retreated as far as they can. Alan Bradley: That takes care of that for now. Meanwhile around Crystal Prep, Carnisoar, Nayzor and the Five Fingers of Poison sends their Putrids and Rinshi to surround the Shadowbolts. Sunny Flare: Oh no! Someone do something! Naja: Scream all you want, There's no one here to save you girls. Carnisoar: Finish them! Toady: Yes, Carnisoar! Sunburst: Not so fast! Nayzor: What's this?! Gakko: Destroy him too! Sunburst fought off a few Putrids and Rinshi and trembled when the other rangers came. Danny Delgado: Sunburst, Hang on! Kelvin Anderson: We're coming! Jarrod: (just as he and Merrick helped him) Don't worry, Sunburst, We gotcha. Merrick Baliton: Are you okay? Sunburst: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Jarrod. Thanks, Merrick. Jarrod: No problem. Sunburst: Now, Let's do this together. Starlght Glimmer: (nodded) It's Morphin' Time! (as the Rangers activated their morphers) Hope Power, Arise! (morphs into her ranger form) Danny and Merrick: Wild Access! (morphs into their ranger form) RJ and Dominic: Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! RJ and Dominic morphed into their ranger form as Jarrod transform into his warrior mode. Todd Wright: Wild Animal Spirit, Awaken! (morphs into his ranger form) Kelvin Anderson: Black Beast Spirit, Awaken! (morphs into his ranger form) Sunburst: Now, It's my turn. (takes a deep breath and activates his Bat Morpher) Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! Sunburst morphed into the Jungle Fury Bat Ranger for the very first time. Lemon Zest: Is he the... !? Indigo Zap: The Bat Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Nayzor: Putrids, Rinshi, Attack! Sunburst: Ready, Danny? Danny Delgado: Ready, Sunburst! Sunburst: Laddies first! Starlight Glimmer: Thank you, Kind sir! Hope Peacock Blades! Danny Delgado: Black Bison Axe! Sunburst: Jungle Fans! Altogether: Peacock, Bison and Bat Tonardo Slash! They took down a lot of Putrids and Rinshi as they weaken the Five Fingers of Poison. Rantipede: I'm getting dizzy! Naja: How're they spinning like that!? Stingerella: I think I'm gonna be sick! Jarrod: Let's combine out Lion Power! Todd Wright: Right! Jarrod: Lion Sword! Todd Wright: Cube Blaster, Saber Mode! Altogether: Lion Slash! They took down more Putrids and Rinshi and weaken Carnisoar. Todd Wright: We'd ought to clip your wings soon! Kelvin Anderson: (turns into his Wolf Ranger Mode) Wolf Ranger Mode! Merrick Baliton: Lunar Cue! Robert James (RJ): Wolf Morpher! Kelvin Anderson: Beast Gun Scepter! Altogether: Wolf Power Blast! They took down a lot of Putrids and Rinshi as Sunburst released his Bat Spirit. Sunburst: Spirit of the Bat! (releases his Bat Spirit to attack Nayzor) Nayzor: I can't stand this! Kelvin Anderson: I'm not done with you yet! (turns into his Rhino Ranger Mode) Rhino Ranger Mode! Dominic Hargan: How about some extra rhino power!? Kelvin Anderson: You got it, Dominic! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Blade! Kelvin Anderson: Beast Gun Scepter, Staff Mode! Both Together: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225